Do It For Me
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: The last thing Erie exspected and he hoped it wasnt true. Warning may start crying


**Do It for Me**

**A/N: I own one characters though I do love Yuki please send me a review**

**Characters: Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene: Romance &angst & Suspense**

((another story for all my friends and I hope you all like it))

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

((song fic singer Jem-24))

**  
Yuki stood there in shock not believing the doctor then he turned to his shuichi" Its not true" He whispered and went his loves side and hugged him close , The doctor had told Shuichi he was going to die in 24 hours and he better spend his time with his love ones. Yuki couldn't believe the doctor not after all they been through Shuichi was going to live he knew he was his heart said his lover his fiancé was going to live" lets go home I'll make you something to eat" he whispered not wanting to let go of his only real love since new York.**

**Been given 24 hours  
to tie up loose ends  
to make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
and the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
no time to sit down  
just wanted to  
run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
don't wish life away,  
now I've one day**

**And I can't believe  
how I've been wasting my time**

Shuichi stood slowly off the table and got dressed his eyes watering but he felt it wasn't true. He felt so dizzy he needed to get away from all this only wanting to be with his lover and resting, The Doctor turned to him" be careful and take your time with you loved ones" he said softly as he watched both Yuki and Shuichi leave. Shuichi got into the car and looked out the window watching the things he loved go by a single tear ran down his cheek. All he could think of the things he wanted to do before he died, sing one more song for the whole Japan and stay with Erie forever which he knew only one of those could come true.  


**In 24 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me**

Shuichi looked at Erie and smiled softly showing the love and sadness "When I die Erie live for me" he said softly as he laid his hand over eries hand which was on the gear switch. Yuki listened to his love and sighed" I cant live with out you shuichi you know I cant" he whispered as he held back the tears in his eyes and the sob that was working his way up, he found out he couldn't and he let all out. Shuichi began to cry but silently tears running down his cheek "do it for me Erie" he whispered and looked at him sadly" please". Yuki turned to him and nodded knowing it was a lie if he lost shuichi he'd go with him even in death and that all he could do.

((oh my god im crying over my own work))

**Is there a heaven a hell  
and will I come back  
who can tell  
Now I can see  
what matters to me  
it's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
the people I've seen  
plans that I made  
start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
thought I would grow old,  
it wasn't to be**

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

Yuki parked the car and walked with his love to the home they had everyone in the apartment shouted Surprise it was Yuki and Shuichi's 7 anniversary. Shuichi looked as if he was going to cry and ran to the room closing the door behind him and flopping on the bed holding the pillow. Erie looked at everyone and took a deep breath everyone's eyes widened and they all looked as if they were hit with trains over and over again they couldn't believe they were about to lose there best friend and like brother it was as if everyone's life was flipped over and they knew it was never going to be the same slowly they all left unable to say a word giving Erie a hug each and everyone even hiro, once everyone left Yuki walked to the room seeing shuichi he walked to the bed "shuichi…"he whispered and layed on the bed next to him and held him close.

n 18 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me

In 13 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time

Shuichi looked into Erie's eyes and whimpered Those piecing gold eyes he was going to miss the most and only those, he wanted Erie to be the last person he will ever see again. Shuichi reached up and lays his hand on Erie's cheek"Yuki one more time" he whispered softly. Yuki stripped them of there clothes and made love to Shuichi, :Later on Yuki laid there with his love holding him close and stroking his hair there body pressed together as if not wanting to let go Shuichi looked up and kissed Erie. Erie made one prayer before he fell asleep "please don't let me lose him I cant bare to lose my love not to this not like this" at the same time both had made the same prayer Both fell asleep knowing the what would happen in the morning when Erie opened his eyes.

In just 8 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me

**The next morning Erie opened his eyes to see Shuichi next to him dead or at least that's what he thought. He reached for Shuichi's cheek and stroked it gently tears running down Erie's cheek sadly he closed his eyes shoulders shaking. Shuichi's eyes fluttered opened and looked at his love and smiled tears of joy ran down his cheek "Erie" he whispered gently and happily that he was with his love. Erie looked up and his eyes wide with happiness "you little bastard"he hugged him close and kissed him deeply then grabbed the phone calling everyone he knew that Shuichi was alive that was the happiest day of everyone's life.  
**


End file.
